


He Was Beautiful

by Latte_Mocha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Confusion, Drugs, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV First Person, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Mocha/pseuds/Latte_Mocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful and they ruined him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well thanks for reading, I wrote this awhile ago and recently found the paper (I know so old fashioned) I never really finished it but I wanted some feedback or at least have it read by a few people. Okayyy bye!!

I remember when we were young. He was hyper and fun and happy. I thought we would stay like that forever. But of course I was wrong. Nothing good ever stays around, but it wasn't his fault, it was theirs. I was when I was in 4th grade that things got really bad. He was 15 years old. My father was working the late shift so he was almost never around. I really only saw him on weekends. So I was all alone when my mom and Alex fought daily, it was horrible. At he time I hadn't understood why they were fighting or what they were fighting about. I still don't completely understand, but still more so than when I was 9. As I got older I came to realise that Mother was insane. Did Alex really have all the issues they said he did? Did he really need all those drugs? I don't think so. But my opinion never mattered.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're reading this? Yay! Well thanks hope you like it.

I hadn't seen him in many years, but I knew he was doing well. I knew that no matter what our parents did to us when we were kids he was still beautiful. And he always would be.

The end.


End file.
